Reachel
by snowangel-983
Summary: Thanks for the great reviews guys, keep them coming. Finally done.
1. Default Chapter

The new york air was brisk and smelled of rian the weather had not been at all productive for the svu detectives Stabler and Benson. They both held piping hot cup's of coffee and curled into their coats as the they walked up to the lastest crime scene. Stabler sighed as he got close enuoph to see her sitting on the stoop of the apartment building beside the alley where she had been running, screaming from, when some one stopped her and called the cops. Her hiar was matted, her eyes dull and grey, her cloth's ripped and hanging from her body she gripped tightly for what little protection they gave.

"Why isn't she covered up in this weather she could catch her death."Elliot stabler waved for aEMT to bring a blanket, once he had this he approched the girl with coution and wraped it around her shuolders. She came right outof her trance as soon as it touched her arms and reared back, her eyes went wide as she looked around for who touched her untill her eyes came to rest on stablers smiling face.

"Hey there I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, whats your name?"He asked innocently throwing his voice low and soft.

"Reachel."She replied softly he smiled at her scotish accent, tears streaked her face,as she tried to wipe them away stabler pulled a tissue from histravel packet, glad he had thought the bring them for his own running nose.

"I like the accent."He smiled she looked at him wide eyes and gave a ghost of a grin.

"Thank you my gran was scotish I lived with her most of my life I just recently moved here from the highlands to stay with my parents."she explained.

"Oh well, welcome back to the states Reachel."Stabler grinned. She smiled at him.

"DetectiveI have to take her to the hospital now."AnEMT said. Elliot nodded and stoodto allow room but cuaght his sleeve and reach to pull it back and noticed a hand attached to him.

"Ummm i think i'm coming with you guys."He patted her hand and then gently helped to lift her on the gurney.

"Where are you going?"Olivia asked seeing her parnter getting ready to pile in with the vic. He simply pointed to his sleeve and smiled Olivia shook her head how he managed to get her to opened up to a guy she'd never understand.

"Will you be alright here alone?"Elliot asked.

"Yeah I'll finish up with the crime scene and meet you at the hospital for a statment."Liv replied he nodded and then piled into the ambulance for the ride. Reachel automatically went for his arm agian he oblidged her by taking her hand in his and giving a small squeeze as she drifted into a drugged stupor.

Doink Doink......

When Liv finally arrived at the ER she found her partner pacing a groove into the floor, she hid a grin, as he looked like a pinned up tiger about to kill some one.

"Hey partner any word yet?"She asked Elliot yelped in surprise ans spun to face her.

"Wow you okay?"Liv asked smiling at her partners scare.

"Yeah and no. No word yet."He finished.

"Detective Stabler?"A nurse asked

"Yes that's me and this is my partner Detective Benson."He said turning around.

"Oh good you both needed back now you victim went into a fit when we tried to do a rape kit."The nurse said Elliot raced back towards the screaming he could now hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Elliot came fling into the room to find Reachel backed into a corner holding a pocket knife he gentle advanced towards her.

"Reachel sweetie do you remember me, It's Elliot."He siad softly. she looked at him her eyes wild, untill reconition set in and she leaped into his arms. Elliot cuaght her and the knife at once the blade slicing across the palm of his hand.he winced as he pulled it away from her now limp fingers.Elliot walked her to the bed and sat her down, pulling a blanket down he covered her with it and then turned and handed Liv the knife.

"Ells your bleeding!"She excliamed Elliot stare at his hand in shock he dimmly remembered feeling the slice but hadn't noticed at after that.

"If you'll follow me i'll have that looked after and then you can come back."the docter turned and walked away leaving Elliot to follow him to the next room where his hand was cleaned and bandaged then he rejoined Liv back in Reachels room.

"I'm sorry Elliot." Reachel said her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay I have to go out side now okay will you be okay with my parnter Oliva in here with you?"He asked,she nodded bravely and he left the nurses to thier work.

Elliot came out to the hall to wait and found Much and Fin already waiting.

"Hey they say anything?" Fin asked, Elliot shook his head and proceeded to tell them what went down.

"Wow and your alright?" Munch asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's Reachel I'm worried about. Did you guys find her parents by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah thier on thier way here as we speak."John didn't get any frther as a very distruaght couple came rushing to them."Where is she?" The women asked. Elliot judged her to be 40 or so; with light brown hiar, grey eyes, and fair skin, a petite figure, and rich looking cloths.

"Forgive my wife Where is Reachel browning?" He was the same in age as his wife, with blonde hiar and Reachels deep blue eyes.

"She's in with the docter they haven't come out yet." Elliot answered motioning towards a stand of chiars agianst the wall they sat togather and wiated for the nurse to come out.

"So can you tell me who your daughter might have been with tonight?" Det. Stabler asked.

"A boy she met at school, she just recently moved back here very nice helpping her around school and the city, they went out tonight but he doesn't seem the like the violent type."Mrs. Browning explianed.

"That may be but, we have to cheak everyone she's had kind of contact with tonight." Elliot reassured.

"Oh well i see his name was Micheal Gregs."Mr. Browning spoke this time, Elliot jotted this down just as the nurse came out.

"Detective hows the hand?" She asked

"Fine. How's Reachel?" He countered.The nurse smiled and waved for them to follow her.

"she's resting peacefully for now, your partner is still with her poor thing wouldn't let go of her hand even in sleep, all the tests are already on thier way." The nurse informed pushing open the door.

When they came in Olivia stood and prying her hand out of Reachels went to stand with her partner.

"We'll come by tomorrow for an official statement, till then we'll leave you with your duaghter." Elliot said,all four backed out of the room and headed back to the 1-6.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

He smiled a smile that would make even the strongest stomache lurch, his eyes watched the retreating backs of the detectives,before stepping from the dark corner where he had ducked to aviod thier eyes. Those stupid detectives didn't suspect a thing, he luaghed to himself as he approched the door to her room and pushed it open to find Reachel still sleeping and Mrs.browning holding her limp hand.

"Hello there i brought you some coffee dear."He handed her one of the two steaming cups and sat with other in a chiar close to the window.

"Has she come to at all?"He asked. Mrs.browning turned to her husbund and smiled gently.

"No."was all she siad and then turned back to her duaghter.Silence reigned for a long time both parents just sat and watched thier duaghter sleep,finally tired of waiting he made the exuse of having paper work and left hastily.

It wasn't untill evening began to fall that Reachel began to show signs of life she opened her eyes and blinked staring numbly at the white ceiling, untill she felt another preseance in the room.

"Hey I....."she stopped dead when she saw her mother.

"Hey there sweetie how are you feeling."Her mother asked,but, Reachel had suddenly gone mute and wouldn't answer her.

"Whats the matter honey?" She asked.

"Why are you here Rebecca?"Rea asked.

"I wanted to make sure my duaghter was okay." Rebecca answered pointedly. Rea just turned over and closed her eyes to exhusted to fight at the moment. taking the hint Rebecca got up and storming out of the room and made her way to the exit.

Once in the car she quickly dialed detective Stablers phone. She had a few things to discus with him,he picked up on the third ring.

"Stabler." he called thuogh the line.

"This is rebecca browning my duaghter won't talk with me althuogh she can make it known to me when i'm not wanted."Rebecca said.

"I don't what exactly you want me to do Mrs. Browning?" He said dunmbly.

"I want to come up here and get her to talk please." Rebecca demanded elliot toke phone from his ear.

"Who is it Ells?" She hear his partner ask.

'Rebecca browning' he mouthed Liv gave a gag me look and went back to her paperwork.

"I'll get back to you Okay Mrs. browning?" Stabler and and getting a afirmative answer hung up.

"She's a hand full i'll give her that." Elliot said runbing his ear.

"What did she want?" Cragen asked coming from his office upon hearing the call.

"Says reachel won't talk to her wants me to come up there and talk some sense to her." Elliot explianed.

"Go ahead and go but don't take long we have to get moving on ths case, and the press is out side in a frenzy trying to talk to one of you so go out the back." Cragen informed Elliot nodded and taking his coat left.

Thank guys for the positve feedback it means alot that you like it seeing as it is my first ever fanfic to be posted, keep them coming.I'm going to stop now as it's 2 AM here but i will try to post some more chapters for you!


	4. chapter 4

Elliot walked through the busy halls of the hostpital, and knocked on Reachels door waited for an answer before entering to find Reachel laying awake. Thier eyes met and she smiled tiredly, Elliot returned the smile.

"So I hear you're giving you're mother a hard time" Elliot questioned,Reachel frowned but remained stubbornly quiet.

"Come on now you have to say somthing to me i did justcomeall the way down here to hear your voice." Elliot drawled on causing Reachel to give a look that clearly read 'So'.

"So lets hear it." Elliot demanded in mock scowl.

"Oh alright then happy" Reachel asked.

"Ecastic." Elliot replied good naturedly.

"Oh so you'll talk to him but not to me.' Her mother spat, Elliot glanced at her and cringed her whole face was a lovely shade of red.

"Maybe you shuold say something to her before she explodes." Elliot suggested, Reachel snorted in reply, as a mentel image of her mother blowup like a balloon and going POP! entered her mind.

"I guess we can't have that can we" Reachel turned over and siting up aginst her pillows

"Alright you win mother i'll talk to you... About anything but what hapened, thats between me and the detectives."Reachel said Rebecca's color returned to normal and she sat down agian next to her duaghter. Elliot joined them in conversation learning a bit more about Reachel and her parents, untill his phone interupted he stepped out side to answer it.

"Stabler...yeah everythings okay now, Reachel's talking with her mom about anything other then what her mom really wants to talk about..."Elliot stopped long enuoph to nod hello to Reachels father before returning his attention to the phone call.

"Okay Liv i'll be back shortly bye." He disconects the line and stuffing the phone back into his pocket returns to reachels room once more.

"Reachel I have to go now my partner needs me i'll come by a little later okay" Elliot asked Reachel nodded and then her eyes flicked to point beyond his shoulders and she paled dramatically.

"Reachel" Elliot asked turning away from her to see her father standing in the door way.

"Um what is every one staring at" he asked looking around.

"Well Detective stabler was just leaving." Rebecca interjected.

'Big mouth!' Reachel thought scooting down in the bed and pulling to sheet almost over her head.

"Bye reachel get some rest sweet heart." He toke his leave heading back to the station.

**Dionk, Dionk...**

Elliot came in and shook the cold away as he made his way to his desk across from Olivia, who looked up from her paper work, to watch him take his coat off and sit down.

"What" He asked noticing the attention. Olivia shrugged, smirking.

"So what happened" Olivia asked

"Thuoght you were going to stay a little longer" she pushed.

"Yeah well Dear daddy shows up and Mrs. Browning all but tossed me out, i think somethings going on." He said

"Like what" Fin asked from his perch in munchs desk.

"Like her parents are hiding something they don't want us to know." Elliot

"What gives you that idea?'He comtinued.

"Well when Mr.browning came in Reachel paled whiter then snow, she was terrified that he was there."Elliott said.

"Hey whats with the pow wow", Cragen asked coming from his office.

"Elliot how did it go at the hostpital"He asked Elliot retold what went on and his theroy.

"Alright go back and talk to Reachel maybe she can give us something." Elliot and Liv were gone before Cragen could speak further.

* * *

Thank for your reviews keep them coming and I'll keep writing, and FYI, I don't want a beta thanks for the suggestion thuogh. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Liv and Elliot arrived back at the hospital they found Reachel asleep, and her parents gone. Elliot seemed to relax visibly at this discovery and he sank into a chiar by the bed, Olivia toke the chiar by the window and moved it a bit closer.Ellliot toke up Reachel free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, Reachel came awake slowly blinking to clear her blurry vision when she finally made out Elliots and Olivias smiling faces she grinned and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Hey guys whats up" She asked.

"Umm we need to talk with you about your parents." Olivia began only to halt immediately at seeing Reachel pale whiter than casper the ghost.

"What about my parents" She asked.

"I got the distinct idea that they were hidding something." Elliot explianed.Reachel remained quiet for a monet giving the inquiry some thought and then finally, sighing she spoke.

"My parents are doing the best they can with me but latly it dosen't seem enuoph money is tight, rent is later every month, and we struggle to keep food on the table, dad and mom work most of the time trying to make ends meet." She started Elliot and Olivia remian quietly attentive waiting for her to continue.

"My dad came up with the perfect plan, he said some of the guys at work were talking about an escort service were the girls are paid to take men out to dinner, or movies, or whatever. Mom was furious about it, she said she would never let her duaghter do something like that. I was so stunned that my dad had even suggested such an idea, I paid little attention to the argument instead I went walking. When I got back mom was waiting for me, she said that dad had explianed exactly what it was that I would be doing and she was going with the idea." Reachel stopped to catch her breath, Elliot could swear he saw her shiver.

"The first of many dates I would rather not remeber began the following night; John Carpenter one of my dads work buddies was the first. He looked at me like I was a peice of chioce steak or something, gave me the creeps. I begged mom not to make me go but, I was over ruled and forced out the door bawling. He toke me back to his apartment and tried to have his way but I fought him and was able to get away. I didn't go stright home though, I didn't trust my parents not to just take me right back to him. So I stayed on the streets for a while till I was to tired to stay out any longer. I got home at about two am, mom tried to hug me but, I pushed her way and giving my a glare that could have melted the great glaciers in the north, I stormed up to my room, and thats what I did every night." She stopped to once agian to carch her breath, Elliot toke the oppurtunity to question her.

"Reachel was it one of the guys you went with, the one who did this to you" He asked, she toke a moment to collect herself and then shrugged her shuolders.

"I don't know. The guy wore a mask and gloves unfortunatly all I remember were his eyes the brightest blue but, dull and lifeless." This time She did shiver visibly, Elliot gave her hand a firm squeeze.

"After a while dad wised up to me and followed me on the last 'date', when he tried to rape me i fought back like I always did and after getting him in his happy place I ducked out a window. Dad was still wiating out side so I knew i had to dodge him, I hid in the alley waiting, watching for my chance. It came only a short 15 minutes later when Jolly Rogers shouted for dad to come up quick, as soon as he had vanished inside I ran.I made to the alley where you found me and well you now the rest." she relaxed back agianst the pillows, totally spent. Silence spread between them niether detective finding anything to say after that story. Elliot watched Reachel laying in her bed,eyes closed ,breath slow and even, thuogh he knew she wasn't sleeping just resting,becuase her hand was still squeezing his.

"Umm why don't we go and let you get some rest? we'll come by and see you later." Olivia finally spoke ending the uncomfterble silence. Reachel opened her eyes and looked at them gave them, a reassuring smile, but all she found the engery to do was nod. She watched them leave in silence, a few minutes later she let her eyes close and she fell into an exhusted sleep.

I'm sorry this toke so long in coming but I really hadn't been focused on this , I have been engrossed in my collage studies. I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

When Elliot and Olivia returned to the precint they found everyone wiating to hear about thier finindings, they hung thier coats up, walked to thier desks and sat down talking amongst themselves.

"Alright you know we're waiting to hear from you so just tell us already. Whjat did she have to say." Cragen asked eyeing both ofthe detectives as they dug out thier notes.

"She told uswhat her parents were hiding, her dad sold her to his friends for sex everynight but she fought them off anf ran away till dawn the next day, she had just run from another guy when she was raped but she still says she didn't see the attacker, only this time her father was thier to make sure she didn't run away she had to slip past him."Elliott explianed.

"You think it's the father?"Fin asked Elliot shrugged but they could see it in his eyes that he was well beyond anger.

"Alright Benson stabler talk to the parents fin munch talk to the last guy to see recheal that night." They split thier sepret ways.

Elliot rapped lightly on the door and waited for reachels parents to answer, when they didn't he knocked louder.

"I'll cheak around back."Olivia offered and dissapeared around the corner. Elliot stood listening to quiet sytrianing to hear the smallest sound and jumped when her heard the retort of gun fire he stepped back and kicked full force into the door.

"Police!"he called out as he walked the house lookingfor whoever or whatever caused the gunfire. Listening to the quiet, he was so concentrated on listening he almost missed the moan from the dining area he swept into the room, gun still drawn untill the area was clear, and then cheaked on Reacheals father who, was laying on the floor bleeding. He dug out his phione and dialed 911.

"This is Detective Elliot stablerI have gunfire and a man downat 124th and Roslen need immiediate madical attenion."He hung up and prssed his hand over the wound in Mr Brownings Side.

"Hang in there your going to be fine."He mumered as Liv come into the room and stopped short.

"What happened in here?" she asked Elliot glance back over his shuolder and shrugged.

"I heard gunfire and kicked in the door and found Mr. Browning as you see him."He explianed. Olivia stayed silent looking around the room untill she stummbled over oa foot.

"Oh god elliot I found Mrs.Browning,"she knelt down to feel a pulse and then shook her head. "She's gone." Olivia sighed and watched Elliot as he held a firm grip over the bleeding wound.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot stare at his hands, nothing else seemed to matter, the nurses rushing to follow the doctors instructions, trying to save Mr. Browning. When they arrived at the hospital Olivia had helped him to a chair and he had been sitting this way ever since, not saying a word just staring silently at his bloodstained hands.

"Elliot Why don't we go get cleaned up huh? Maybe the doctor will have something when we get back okay?" Finn tried to reason with him like the others had all tried to do; to no avail, Elliot wouldn't move for any of them. But, to everyone's surprise Elliot nodded very slowly and Finn helped him to stand and guided him out the swinging doors.

Staler residence…

Elliot opened the door and without turning on any light went straight up stairs to clean up. Finn stood in the living waiting, looking at pictures of Elliot and his family, his wife and four kids. The house was so quiet with out the kids and Kathy that Finn could hear the water in the upstairs shower going, and going, for almost an hour until he heard Elliot scream and he smiled. 'Guess the water turned cold.' he thought removing his hand from the water facet in the kitchen and going back into the living room to wait.  
Well he still looked a bit out of it but he did look human for the most part and he was more aware of his surroundings.

"Anything from the guys?" He asked rushing down the stairs ten minutes later.

"Nope no word yet you ready to go now?" Finn asked softly.

"Yeah lets go…," Elliot said, but stopped Finn with a hand on the shoulder. "Thanks for you know." He said "Yeah I know, your welcome." Finn replied and then set off once more from the hospital.

Olivia had resorted to pacing the length of hall way she was so worried, stopping only when she caught sight of Elliot and Finn running down the hall.

"Hey You alright now?" She asked Elliot nodded.

"Yeah I good, anything on Mr. Browning?" Elliot asked.

"He made through surgery, but he's in a coma they don't know if he'll ever wake up." She explained Elliot sighed.  
"Well so much for questioning him." Elliot said.  
"Yeah but we can still examine the crime scene and there's always forensics to ell us what happened.." Finn jumped in.  
"Why don't we call it a night and meet back at the shop in the morning?" Cargen suggested they all agreed and went their own ways.  
"Hey Elliot need a ride man?" Finn offered.  
"Nah I think I want to walk this out thanks though." Elliot declined and started to walk down the street.  
"Yeah alright be careful." And Finn got in has car and drove away, wondering not for the last time if Elliot would be okay.

* * *

Gee thanks for the kind reviews guys. I now have works for windows and I will be abusing my spell checker to no end. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot walked for a few blocked letting his mend go blank, soon his body relaxed and he turned back towards the hospital he still had one other person to speak to he had a feeling he wouldn't be going anywhere after that.When he got back to the hospital he wentright up to Reachels room and as he approached could her sobbing, he didn't need to be a genius to know that the nurse had told reachel about her parents.  
"Elliot why did he do this?" She asked the second she saw his face.  
"I don know Reachel." Elliot replied.  
"What will happen to me now I have no where to go?" She pleaded to him Elliot wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his shoulder as he thought of what to do.  
"Oh Elliot your shirt I'm so sorry." Reachel apologized sitting back after almost an hour of tears.  
"Oh don't worry about it I have plenty more where this come from and it is washable sweetie." Elliot said grinning she returned the grin.  
"So what do you think happened?" Reachels asked and Elliot realized he had no idea.  
"Well, I don't know really, I would hate to think you father shot you mother and then tried to kill himself. Maybe your attacker tried to kill them both but didn't realize he'd left your father alive." Elliot theorized.  
"Maybe I wish I saw his face but all I remember were his eyes and …" She stopped looking at Elliot.  
"What?" He questioned.  
"There's something else I didn't tell you. I remember a smell like cheap cologne , kid of like what the guy I told you about was wearing." Reachel explained.  
"So think your attacker was the guy you saw that night?" Elliot asked., she nodded.  
"well that clears up one problem now we just have to find him we checked his apartment the night we found you, he had cleared out." Elliot told her.  
"that won't be a problem detective I'm right here." Elliot turned toward the bathroom as he stepped out and aimed at Elliot's chest.  
"why go to all this trouble to stop us why shot reachels parents ?' Elliot asked from he chair.  
"Stupid jerks were going to go to you with what they knew I had to stop them." The guy explained.  
"Oh I see." Elliot murmured. 'psycho' rang in Elliot's head.  
"Look you don't have to hurt anyone okay we can end this peacefully just put down the gun." Elliot reasoned.  
"No I have the gun I'm in control." Bad guy said.  
"Reachel this guy have a name?" Elliot asked.  
"Yeah Steven conners." Reachel replied.  
"Steven why don't you just put that away and lets talk alright?" Elliot asked.  
"NO! Damn it I make the rules." Steven Cocked the gun and pointed It just above Elliot's heart. Meanwhile outside police cars were filling the lot and Finn, Munch, Benson, and Cragen were standing in the middle of it.  
"Captain what's happing up there?" Finn asked.  
"We're going to try to get him on the phone." The phone rang and rang until finally it picked up and they heard Elliot's voice.  
"Hey guys." Elliot's voice rang in the ear phones.  
"Elliot thank god what's going on up there?" Cragen asked.  
"So far we okay but he could lose it easily, he doesn't want to see any cops in the hall or he'll shot one of us…" Elliot trailed off as he heard footsteps in the hall, and they heard Steven shout through the phone,  
"I said no cops," the retort of a gunfire and then Elliot screaming and the phone hitting the floor.  
"Elliot!" Olivia screeched.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I said no cops!" Steven shouted and then they heard the retort of gunfire, Elliot screaming, and the phone clattering the to floor.  
"Elliot!" Olivia screeched.

* * *

_

Elliot Moved along the floor to the far wall and leaned against it, panting heavily he placed his other hand over the wound and applied pressure.  
"Tell them to back off or I finish him!" He heard Steven yell into the phone, Elliot watched him pace on the other side of the room his hands were shaking but, he held firmly to the gun with a white knuckled grip.  
"Steven please." A voice pleaded "Don't kill anyone just give up!" Reachel negotiated, Elliot eyes drifted towards the bed and his frowned, Reachel was pale as a ghost, and trembling in fear, her blue eyes stayed focused on the gun and Steven.  
"Listen to her Steven it doesn't have to end this way." Elliot cut in Reachel finally looked at him and gave him a ghost of a smile.  
"I can't go to jail want to hurt you Reachel your father wanted me to make sure one of the customers got what they paid for, he said to track you down and make have sex with me," Steven stopped to catch his breath tear had started to fall down his cheeks.  
"I know what my father did Steven you don't have to do any of this I know you innocent." Reachel Said throwing her voice low an soft.  
"I told him I didn't rape women that if you didn't want you didn't have to had I known that it was you I never would have agreed to it, your father said I would be taking his wife to dinner for him he had a meeting to go to, when I saw you I tried to back out but he told me he would tell the cops that I raped you so I had to go along with it," Steven toke a few deep breath to calm him self and then continued." After the dinner I was going to sneak you out the window and tell your dad you ran away, I was hoping he would go after you to take you home, when he didn't bring you back I assumed I had been right. Then I saw the news the next day and panicked I told your dad. I would go to the cops and tell them what had happened, he threatened to tell them I lied and see that I went to prison for raping Reachel so I ran off. I read what happened to her parents and came here to see her, make sure she was okay, and then you showed." Finally finished telling he side of the story, Steven looked at Elliot still sitting on the floor, blood oozing out through his clenched fingers.  
"It's okay Steven I believe you, I know you went to see Brian he called a few days ago after I got here, and told me what you told him. My fathers a creep the law will handle him if her ever wakes up. Now please put the gun down now." Reachel smiled at him and then looked Elliot who looked really confused.  
"Steven and Brian have been buddies since Brian started working with him, Brian called me when Steven showed at his place and explained to me what happened, Steven maybe slow on the up take but he very gentle and I know he'd never hurt me, however," and now she turned back to Steven" Steven bringing a gun the hospital and shooting a police officer is not a good idea sweetie why don't let Elliot talk to his friends and give me the gun now." Reachel sounded like she was talking to a five year old, and to Elliot's surprise he handed his the phone and Reachel the gun. Elliot put the phone to his ear and jumped.  
"Elliot damn it what's going on!" Olivia's voice came through loud and clear.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're okay up here everything under control suspect unarmed and not dangerous, just scared." Elliot reported seconds later to uniformed officers escorted Steven to the stationed and Elliot was helped off the floor and onto a gurney, and taken to ER.  
"I hope Elliot will be okay." Reachel prayed.  
"He'll be fine and wanting to see you after surgery I imagine." Olivia smiled.  
"I want top see my father, would and you and Elliot go with me to ICU?" She asked.  
"of course we will for now why don't you try to rest I'm going to check on my partner." And Olivia left Reachel alone to rest which is exactly what she did. 

Three house later The stood around Mr. Browning's bed staring down at his pale face, looking so worry free and innocent it made Reachel want to puke right then and there.  
"What kind of justice is this he rapes me and now he gets to dodge the law because he was to stupid to shoot right." Reachel said tears filling her eyes.  
"Oh about that question you asked about what was going to happen to you?", Elliot asked.  
"I made some calls and there's some here to see you." Elliot opened the door and step out of the way so Reachel Gran could come in and engulf her in a hug.  
"Gran you came all the way here to see me!" Reachel screeched with delight.  
"Oh no dear, not just that, your coming back with me." Gran answered tears falling down her own cheeks.  
"Oh Gran I love you so much." And they held on to each other for a while until Reachel broke a away to introduce the Detectives, after formal intro's, and group went out for coffee, or cocoa.

* * *

Well this is the last chapter guy's, I hope to have other story soon. Thanks again for the great reviews guy's, I am glad you enjoyed it. 


End file.
